


Lay Me Down

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Romance, Series: Sheet Music, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Singing, laughter, and loving.<br/>This story is a sequel to Sing For Me, Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sugar for reading behind me; however, all mistakes are mine. There are song lyrics in here, some complete and not so complete. Lately, lyrics have been expressing what I can't seem to. Thanks to people who've written to me about the previous stories in the series.

## Lay Me Down

by Gabrielle Bessey

Author's webpage: <http://home.hiwaay.net/~gdbessey>

Author's disclaimer: All things Sentinel belong to Pet Fly and UPN. Original characters belong to me. Can't find my CDs with song stuff on there, but the first song was done by Amanda Marshall, the next one by Garth Brooks, and the third is from Rick Springfield. "Freakshow" is on the Ultimate Funk CD--which I highly recommend. 

That Healthy Choice line was from Irene, "she who gave me the McGorgeous comment".

* * *

Clothes melted away like magic, eased from hungry bodies by fingers anxious to touch silken flesh. Soft moans swirled around them as they inched their way up the stairs and collapsed onto Jim's bed. 

For a moment, they were silent as they stared at each other, realizing that _this_ was where they'd always wanted to be. A finger reached out, trailing down a stubbled cheek with infinite gentleness. When it reached the lush mouth, a tongue gently licked the pad, sending shivers through an almost overloaded Sentinel. The finger was laved then drawn between warm lips to be lovingly suckled. 

"I watched you sing every word, and I could feel your breath against my skin." The words were whispered in the moon-drenched bedroom. 

"I wanted you to feel me singing to you...singing for you...singing about you. I wanted you to know how badly I need you, and that I can't ever let you go." 

Jim pressed his lips against Blair's, seeking entrance to the warm heat. His tongue stroked against smooth lips, slipping past slick enamel to dance with the tongue inside. Touch, slide, tug, taste--their tongues played with each other as their hands stroked up and down tensing muscles. 

A need for oxygen made them stop, drawing in great breaths of air as glittering eyes swept over the other man, bodies sheened with sweat. A quick grin crossed Jim's face, and Blair reached up to caress the smiling mouth with his finger. 

"What's so funny?" 

"I'm torn." 

"About what?" 

"One part of me wants to throw you to the floor and fuck you senseless." 

"And the other?" 

"The other part of me wants to love you slow and long until you beg me to let you come." 

Raising up on one elbow, Blair stared at his lover. "Can't we do both?" 

A large hand swept gentle fingers across the other man's face. "I believe we can." 

Willing lips met and molded to each other, soft moans echoing around them as they tasted heaven. 

Blair straddled the bigger man, using one hand to line up their cocks, then wrapped his fingers around them. Jim hissed at the first touch of his lover, reeling from the silky brush of skin on skin. Satisfied for the moment, capable hands took up positions on either side of Jim's shoulders as Blair slowly rocked his hips up, the glide of velvety steel hastened by drops of precum. Looking down, the young man caught his Sentinel's eyes, licking his lips as a mischievous gleam filled his eyes. /Nobody's ever gonna love you like I can./ 

Pale blue eyes narrowed before widening dramatically as a stream of moist, warm air caressed his chest. He groaned in submission, realizing that this man was going to open a whole new world of incredible delight. Arching up into the firm body nestled on top of him, Jim felt the minute shudders ripple through Blair as their hips rolled together. 

Rubbing, caressing, stroking, pleasure rolled over them. Each thrust was countered and returned, each move like a symphony as they were lost in bliss. 

Until that moment, Jim knew that sex felt good---even great---but the feel of Blair's cum warming his belly as his lover gasped from his release made the older man realize that this was the first time he'd ever made love with another person. The magnificence of this realization was overwhelmed by the intense orgasm that rumbled through him. 

There was sound, even in silence, and the two men rested in the mutual beating of their hearts as they slowly relaxed into sleepy cuddling. The young man slipped from the warmth of his lover's chest to nestle at his side. 

Leaning back into the cradling warmth, Blair twisted until he could reach up and nip at Jim's lower lip. "I love you." 

The Sentinel stared down at his Guide, seeing the absolute certainty of forever in those amazing blue eyes. "I love you, too." 

* * *

As far as weekends were concerned, this one was no more hectic than any other. They got up, they ate breakfast, they puttered around the loft. The ghostly ribbons of love that wrapped around them and everything they did just made the time that much more precious. 

Jim leaned back on the sofa, watching his lover pluck the strings of a worn Gibson. 

/lover...I like the sound of that./ 

"Play something for me." The request was endearingly shy and soft. 

Blair looked up and smiled into Jim's eyes. Closing his own, he thought for a moment, then began to play. 

We've done our cold time, you and I  
Fought off the raging of this northern sky  
And heaven knows I wanna compare the ocean to your eyes  
Baby, let's fly  
Doin' hard time, day to day  
Huddled beneath this winter sun all frozen grey  
You lose your freedom while you watch the season slip away  
But not today 

Livin' in the darkness, baby  
Comin' all undone  
Been a cruel December, now we're prayin' for the sun  
By the time the storms roll in, we could be long gone  
Baby, let's get lost 'till the days get long  
Just you and I 

Frost on the outside brings a chill within  
Seems like we hide our hearts away when the days get dim  
Let's shake it off, let's shake it up  
We're not the kind who just give in  
So let's begin 

Livin' in the darkness, baby  
Comin' all undone  
Been a cruel December, now we're prayin' for the sun  
By the time the storms roll in, we could be long gone  
Baby, let's get lost 'till the days get long  
Just you and I 

Voices in your head say stay  
I can hear them too  
But those doubts'll fade away  
In our room with a view  
There's a sweet breeze blowin' somewhere baby  
All you gotta do  
Is tell me that it's time to go  
And I'll be there with you 

Livin' in the darkness, baby  
Comin' all undone  
Been a cruel December, now we're prayin' for the sun  
By the time the storms roll in, we could be long gone  
Baby, let's get lost 'till the days get long  
Just you and I 

Livin' in the darkness, baby  
Comin' all undone  
Been a cruel December, now we're prayin' for the sun  
By the time the storms roll in, we could be long gone  
Baby, let's get lost 'till the days get long  
Just you and I  
Baby, let's get lost 'till the days get long  
Just you and I 

Baby you and I  
Baby you and I  
Just you and I  
Done our cold time  
Baby, let's fly  
Done our cold time  
Baby, let's fly  
Done our cold time  
So let's fly 

When he finished playing the last chord, Blair looked up into fiery blue eyes blazing with love. A large hand circled his neck, bringing him closer to the man on the sofa. Warm lips caressed his, a tongue sliding into his mouth to stroke him. The young man moaned as he felt himself throb to the rhythm of his heart. 

The kiss was broken for a moment, and Jim smiled down at his partner. "Let's get lost." 

The Sentinel suddenly found his arms full of one seriously aroused Guide. 

* * *

Funk had been playing at the club for a month, filling their weekends with music. Adam was amazed at the number of people they drew, but it didn't really surprise the band since their friends from both the station and the university loved getting together. 

The club was packed one Saturday night, when Blair pulled out a stool from behind the stage and settled on it, balancing the Gibson on his knee as he waited for the applause to die out. 

"Thanks, guys, we really appreciate it." Strumming and tuning the instrument, he spoke softly into the mike. 

"Since the guys needed a quick break, they asked me to do a song or two. Hope you don't mind." 

Wolf whistles greeted his announcement, and the young man grinned as he started to play. 

Moonlight on canvas, midnight and wine  
Two shadows starting to softly combine  
The picture they're painting  
Is one of the heart  
And to those who have seen it  
It's a true work of art 

/He's so beautiful, so incredibly beautiful./ Jim watched the young man strum the guitar, his lithe body moving in time to the music. 

Oh, the red strokes  
Passions uncaged  
Thundering moments of tenderness rage  
Oh, the red strokes  
Tempered and strong  
Burning the night like the dawn 

Shaking his head slightly, the Sentinel smiled and wondered if he was really feeling the warmth of his Guide's breath against his skin. 

Steam on a window, salt in a kiss  
Two hearts have never pounded like this  
Inspired by a vision  
That they can't command  
Erasing the borders  
With each brush of a hand 

/I like that...no edges...no boundaries...never knowing where I end and Blair begins./ Long fingers stroked the side of the beer bottle. 

Oh, the red strokes  
Passions uncaged  
Thundering moments of tenderness rage  
Oh, the red strokes  
Tempered and strong  
Burning the night like the dawn 

Oh, the blues will be blue and the jealousies green But when love picks its shade it demands to be seen 

/Gold, auburn, cream, sable...God, the incredible blue of his eyes. My love doesn't have just one shade./ Catching the eye of the man on stage, Jim slowly let one eyelid drop in a sultry wink. 

Oh, the red strokes  
Passions uncaged  
Thundering moments of tenderness rage  
Oh, the red strokes  
Fearlessly drawn  
Burning the night like the dawn 

Oh, the red strokes  
Passions uncaged  
Thundering moments of tenderness rage  
Oh, the red strokes  
Fearlessly drawn  
Burning the night like the dawn 

Steam on the window, salt in a kiss  
Two hearts have never pounded like this 

Listening to the well-loved heartbeat thrumming in his ear, the detective realized that his heart was pulsing in sync. He smiled. 

* * *

Blair bounced eagerly in place while they waited in line. Jim smiled at his partner as he realized that the younger man never really stopped moving. Henri had talked them, Simon, and Brian Rafe into trying the new buffet place in Cascade. Apparently, a number of other people had the same idea, and they were now waiting in line for a table. 

Since the band had been singing at the club, Jim was constantly treated to impromptu concerts by Blair---some of them deliberately provocative, some of them not. The sound system at the restaurant was tuned into a local radio station that was currently playing hits from the 1980s. Now, his partner was bouncing and singing along with Rick Springfield's "Affair of the Heart." Jim groaned silently as Blair launched into the second verse. 

When we make love it's a passionate thing You shudder and shake, sink your teeth in my skin I almost believe you were made to be played by my hands 

And you've got the power, it amazes me still How you play my emotions with consummate skill I don't have to look any further than into your eyes 

So don't try to tell me you think it's just physical It goes way deeper than that 

You better know it's an affair of the heart It's an affair of the heart, it's an affair of the heart Have a little blind faith, believe it's an affair of the heart. 

Soon, the rest of his friends were listening to Blair, as well as several people behind them. The young women were openly admiring the grad student, as were a number of the men who stared at the group. The crowd applauded loudly when he stopped singing. 

The observer looked at his companions, wondering why they were staring at him. 

"What?" Blair shrugged and threw open his hands. 

Simon smiled and shook his head. "Do you realize that you've been entertaining the line for the past couple of minutes?" 

The young man grinned and shook his head. "Sorry about that, guys. It's a catchy song." 

The hostess motioned that their table was ready, and the group followed her to the back. Their waiter took drink orders and handed them plates. The five men split up and attacked the various food bars. Back at the table, Blair looked at everyone's plate, realizing that Jim's plate was more healthful than the other cops. Simon apparently noticed as well, raising an eyebrow when he looked at their plates side by side. 

"Don't tell me you've finally got him trained, Sandburg." The captain smiled as he spoke. 

"Hey, I'm just making sure your detective's going to be around for a long time." Blair dug into his salad, watching his partner do the same. Brian and Henri laughed as they listened to the two men bicker over the nutritional value of their meal. 

Blair went back to the dessert bar, hoping to get one of the bread puddings he'd seen earlier. Sighing when he realized they were gone, he grabbed one of the chocolate cream pie slices they'd just set out and headed back to the table. Sitting down, he looked over at Jim and saw the bread pudding in front of his partner. The detective looked over and saw the chocolate cream pie in front of Blair. Without saying a word, each man handed his plate to the other. The other three men just grinned at the little dessert interchange. 

* * *

Darryl nodded to the stage manager, who nodded back and allowed him to go on through. The young man had forgotten his CDs, a much-prized gift from Adam, and Simon had driven them back to the club to retrieve the music. He slipped through the curtains and made his way to the bar where the bartender smiled. Reaching down, the young lady pulled out the stack of disks and handed them to Darryl. 

"Better keep your hands on them this time, Darryl." She grinned and winked at him. 

He saluted her smartly. "Yes, ma'am." 

Turning away, he headed backstage and caught a glimpse of Jim out of the corner of his eye. 

Ellison sat on the stool, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He and Blair had hung around listening to another band for a while after Funk's performance. Now, he was waiting for his lover to finish talking to one of the sound techs before they could go home. 

Stepping forward, Darryl almost called out when he saw Blair slip forward to stand between the detective's legs, a sexy grin lighting his face. Two fingers reached out and hooked into the observer's belt loops, pulling Sandburg in tight against the Sentinel. Blair's hands lifted and cupped Jim's face, one thumb gently stroking the detective's lower lip. The grin relaxed into a soft smile, then a kiss was pressed against the bigger man's mouth. 

Darryl stepped back, turned, and headed for the stage door. He was shocked, surprised, and bewildered at what he'd just witnessed. Blair had always been a babe magnet, and while Jim didn't flaunt it, he certainly went out with some honeys as well. Now, the two of them were apparently a couple, and he wondered what made two seemingly straight men suddenly turn gay. 

Walking through the back of the club and out into the parking lot, the young man mulled over this radical shift in perception. He slipped silently into the car and carefully fastened his seat belt. 

"Get your CDs?" Simon put the car into drive and headed home. 

"Yes, sir." Darryl leaned back against the cushions and pondered the whole situation. 

"Something wrong?" Simon was a little unnerved by his unusually silent son. 

"No, just thinking." Darryl smiled at his father, then turned to stare out the window. 

* * *

"Hey, Darryl, are you sure you want us here?" Blair handed their gift to the young man as he and Jim stepped into the house. 

"Yeah, it's cool. A lot of the college kids I go to class with have heard Funk, and the high school kids know you helped me and Keisha a lot with homework." 

"Happy birthday, Darryl." Jim squeezed in next to his partner and smiled at his captain's son. 

The young man watched as the two men sort of melted into each other's personal space. "Thanks, man. Drinks and food are in the kitchen, dance floor is in the rec room." 

Blair led the way into the jumble of people, and Jim rested his hand on his partner's back. Darryl watched them go, contemplating the whole change in dynamics that he knew had occurred but had no obvious outward signs. 

Keisha Williams, Darryl's girlfriend, slipped up beside him and wrapped her arms around him. She followed his line of sight and noticed that he was staring at Blair and Jim "How's my man doing?" 

A quick kiss and a hug punctuated his smile. "Fine, just fine. Ready to circulate?" 

"You bet." Standing there for a moment, she took a deep breath and rubbed Darryl's back. "If they're happy together, let it go." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You've been staring at Jim and Blair ever since they got here. Who cares if they're a couple? It doesn't affect how they interact with us, ya know?" 

Darryl was silent as he considered Keisha's words. After a moment, he hesitantly ventured, "I guess it just makes me wonder if it could happen to me. I mean they were both hot and heavy with the ladies." 

Squeezing him in a full-body hug, she sighed. "That's a question we've all got to face. They dated women, but then found out their soul mates were each other. I don't think this is a test for them, I think it's forever. Everybody else will just have to deal and move on." 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Darryl grabbed Keisha's hand and entwined his fingers with hers. 

"Damn straight I'm right, and don't you forget it." She pulled him into the crowd, moving from group to group as they greeted the guests. 

* * *

Simon moved up beside his friends and surveyed the room. "Quite a spread, isn't it?" 

Jim chuckled. "Well, when your son turns 18, I think you're supposed to spare no expense." 

Blair laughed at the look on Simon's face. "Hey, it's a rite of passage. In the past, you would have sent him out to kill a bear or make it through a vision quest." 

"Can I still do it?" Simon grumbled even as the grin filled his face. His son was graduating with honors, even taking college classes before he finished high school. Things were going pretty good as far as he was concerned. Since there were cops and adults in attendance---and no alcohol or other drugs were being used---the partygoers hadn't gotten as rowdy as Simon feared they might. 

* * *

Later that evening, Blair turned to find Keisha at his elbow. 

"Hey, Blair." 

"Hey, Keisha, how did your test go?" 

"I got an A, thanks to you. The extra hours really helped drill that information into my brain. My parents were ecstatic and told me to tell you they really appreciated it." 

The grad student laughed. "I enjoy teaching, and it really gives me a good feeling when my students finally get it." 

The music suddenly bellowed through the room as someone slid a CD of funky music into the stereo. Blair grinned when "Freakshow" started playing, his body automatically grooving to the music that swirled around the guests. 

"Wanna dance?" Keisha nodded toward the floor. 

"Sure." Blair followed her out onto the floor, making a place for himself among the dancers. 

Both of them enjoyed the song, moving their bodies around each other as if possessed by the beat. Hips rolled, heads bobbed, and arms and torsos swayed as they sang along. 

Darryl watched them for a moment as he filled up a chip bowl. When he turned around, he found three of his Rainier classmates beside him. 

"Hey, isn't that Professor Sandburg dancing with Keisha?" Andy Holloway used his chin to point towards the dance floor. 

"Yeah, he's got a rep with the ladies, man. Even my girlfriend wouldn't turn down a date with him." Tony Simmons chimed in with his advice. 

Curtis Anderson shook his head. "You'd better get out there and restake your claim, Darryl. You know how they like older men." 

"C'mon, guys. He tutored both of us. He's not interested in Keisha, trust me." 

"How do you know? They look like they're having a really, really good time out there." Curtis smirked, his tone suggestive. 

Darryl turned back around to find Blair rocking his hips down Keisha's body. 

"See, Darryl, I'm telling you man, you need to do something." Tony piped up behind his friends. 

"Look, guys, there's nothing going on between them." Darryl's voice rose, exasperated with the onslaught of words. 

"How do you know?" The voices rose in a chorus in front of him. 

"Because Blair is gay." Darryl's shout reverberated into the silence of the room. Unaware that the music had stopped, he'd raised his voice to be heard over the music. 

Looking into the stunned faces of his girlfriend, friends, and father, his whisper of "Oh, shit," was clearly heard. 

Blair's face shifted from shocked to careful indifference as eyes moved to watch him. Standing tall, he turned to face his friends, only to find Jim standing at his side. A large hand ghosted up his arm and slid under his hair, cupping the side of his neck and brushing a thumb along the sculpted jaw. 

Gazing down at his partner, a gentle smile crossed the detective's face as he spoke to the room at large. "Actually, the correct term is bisexual." 

Blair closed his eyes in awe of his lover's courage. He'd always believed that Jim would do anything to protect him---now he really knew it. Bringing one hand up to wrap around the detective's wrist, he squeezed tightly. "Thanks, babe." 

The soft words spread across Jim's heart and soul, drowning him in pure love. 

The steadily increasing murmur of voices broke through the calm center they'd created, forcing them back into awareness. Blair found Darryl in front of him, sheer horror on his face as he tried to apologize. 

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, Blair. I didn't mean to do that, I swear I didn't. You must hate me. You both must hate me. I never meant to say that." 

The grad student grabbed the young man by his shoulders and tried to get in a word. "Darryl." 

Darryl continued to apologize, words tumbling over each other. Sighing, Blair shook him slightly to get his attention. 

"Darryl, it's okay. This isn't exactly how I wanted to announce our relationship, but it's not the end of the world." 

Jim smiled gently down at the young man he'd known for years. "It was an accident, just a matter of bad timing." 

Looking at both men he'd just outed, Darryl surprised everyone by throwing his arms around the pair. "As long as you're happy, that's the important thing." 

Jim and Blair patted their friend before letting go. Keisha moved beside Darryl and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"This kind of reminds me of those Healthy Choice commercials." 

Curious eyes turned to look at her. "You know, eat what you want." 

Simon grimaced, as did several others, at her joke attempt. Blair groaned and Jim rolled his eyes, but they accepted her attempt with good grace, knowing she was trying to help. Simon stepped in front of his best team and stared at them. 

"Don't give me any reason to separate the two of you. Got it?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Not a problem, Simon." 

Simon turned back to the guests and gestured for someone to turn on the stereo again. "I think we need some music." 

Although not all the looks they received were friendly or even simply curious, most of the kids ignored them to focus on their own fun. Blair and Jim accepted the grins and jokes from their coworkers for the next few hours as everyone slowly adjusted to the idea that the two men were now a couple. 

Jim and Blair waved goodbye to their friends and headed for the door. The grad student stumbled in surprise as his partner reached out to take his hand. A hesitant smile at the detective was returned with full brilliance, and Blair's heart tripped a beat with joy. From the squeeze on his fingers, the Guide knew his Sentinel was still watching out for him. 

Finis 


End file.
